


Please

by sammysdick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester, Soulless!Sam, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester, deans kinda shameless, sam is even more so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysdick/pseuds/sammysdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deans' needy. sam doesnt really care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

"S-Sammy _please_ -!"

Sam didn't do much to hide his almost-there smirk and spoke in a purposefully low, level voice- a total contrast to his writhing brothers desperate one.

"Please what Dean?"

He heard the quiet whimper that only added to his smirk but waited patiently. His brother would reply. He knew he had to be _nice_ if he wanted Sam to oblige him. 

Dean could get really needy, thanks to whatever spell he'd been cursed with, making all his common sense, _pride_ , rationality, what _ever_ fly out the window. 

Dean parted his lips, running his tongue over the bottom, "Let me- Let me s-suck you off Sammy?"

If only he could see himself right now, Sam thought to himself smugly. He'd not even ask Sam to get him off! It was like all he needed was something in his mouth, or his ass constantly. 

That something, having mostly been Sams cock since the first day it happened.

Sam ran his fingers along the smooth plains of his brothers face, an almost loving caress, before roughly pushing Deans face into his denim clad bulge.

 Oh Sam had no plans of reversing the spell. Not anytime soon anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> drabble. should i expand this?  
> god this is my first ever slightly dirty fic. o///o


End file.
